Thanksgiving
by Xavaria
Summary: Cette année, à Storybrooke, tous fêteront Thanksgiving. Regina l'a décidé et elle tient à ce que tout soit parfait. Oui, mais... Tous ces personnages autour de la même table, ça peut faire des étincelles ou, au contraire, être très drôle. (CaptainSwan/OutlawQueen/Rumbelle/SnowIng)


**OS. Thanksgiving.**

**Note auteur: Ce one shot est inspiré de la conversation entre Mary Margaret et David à propos d'un repas de Thanksgiving réunissant la famille dans l'épisode 214. Rien ne m'appartient.**

- Joyeux Thanksgiving !

Ce furent les premiers mots que Regina lança lorsqu'elle ouvrit chaleureusement la grande porte blanche de sa belle maison du cent-huit Mifflin Street. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle était sincère. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la mairesse, elle avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails et rien, aucune surprise, aucun contre temps ne devait venir mettre à mal les plans qu'elle avait prévu pour cette journée.

Tous les invités avaient été prévenus deux semaines à l'avance et il était clair qu'aucune absence n'aurait été acceptée. Quoi qu'il en soit, jusqu'ici tout se passait parfaitement bien et chacun se félicitait de pouvoir passer une journée tous ensemble sans qu'aucune magie noire ne vienne entacher le tableau ou qu'une dispute n'éclate entre eux.

Regina s'écarta de quelques centimètres sur sa droite, laissant l'entrée libre aux deux jeunes époux. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte rapidement. Le vent froid du mois de novembre dans le Maine l'avait glacé en quelques secondes et à présent, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle frottait ses mains sur le tissu de son pull pour se réchauffer.

Belle entra la première tandis que Gold tendait la main pour lui ouvrir le chemin. Il suivit et entra après elle dans le boudoir à la décoration épurée mais raffinée de la mairesse.

- Entrez je vous en prie. Les accueilli gentiment Regina.

- Merci. Répondit Belle. Regina ! Ca sent délicieusement bon ! Repris la jeune femme en humant l'odeur alléchante qui embaumait la maison.

- Merci. Répondit Regina. La dinde est encore au four. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, j'ai préparé une sauce maison, une recette spéciale pour l'occasion...

- Nous avons hâte d'y gouter ! Ajouta Belle en retirant son manteau que Gold récupéra soigneusement, le déposant sur son avant-bras plié, joint à son propre par-dessus qu'il avait préalablement retiré.

- Belle, je t'invite à rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Proposa Regina en indiquant d'un mouvement de main l'entrée de la grande cuisine d'où s'échappait déjà de nombreux rires et un brouhaha de paroles incompréhensibles.

Belle se retourna pour déposer un rapide et délicat baiser sur les lèvres de son époux avant de se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la grande pièce et des cris de joie retentirent.

Gold fit quelques pas et s'avança à la hauteur de Regina. Ils échangèrent un regard... Regina ne savait jamais ce que cet homme pouvait bien avoir en tête. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette journée soit ruinée, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournie pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Elle entreprit donc de lui sourire. Un petit sourire en coin à peine perceptible mais bien assez pour faire comprendre à Gold qu'aujourd'hui, serait jour de paix et qu'elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte, devoir utiliser une quelconque magie.

- Et moi ? Où m'invites-tu à aller ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Tu aimes le football ?

Elle se retenait de rire. Sa réponse était très claire et pourtant... Il ne s'était surement pas attendu à cela. Tandis que Regina rejoignait la cuisine, Gold pénétrait dans le salon d'où des hurlements de reproches et de mécontentement se faisaient entendre.

L'antiquaire resta bouche-bée devant la scène qui se déroulait face à lui. David et Robin avaient revêtu des chandails de football américain et, une bière dans les mains, ils se tenaient mi- debout, mi- assis sur le canapé devant l'écran géant, hurlant de toutes leurs forces leurs conseils et leurs stratégies d'attaques et de défense aux joueurs.

Gold contemplait en silence, très amusé par le spectacle. Trop occupé à rire du Prince Charmant et de Robin des Bois hurlant le nom des joueurs qui s'affichaient sur l'écran de télévision, il ne remarqua que plus tard, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Killian qui dormait profondément sur un des fauteuils qui faisait également face au téléviseur. Une bière tombante dans son unique main, il était entouré d'une dizaine de cadavres des mêmes bouteilles déjà vides. Le pirate pouvait endurer le rhum mais... La bière l'avait rapidement excité puis fait piqué du nez, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme comme un ange devant le match.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Belle en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de son époux, callant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Regarde. Il pointa du menton la scène surréaliste qui continuait de se dérouler devant eux.

- Oh Seigneur..., Lâcha Belle en pouffant de rire.

- Que se passe-t-il dans cette cuisine pour que je ne puisse pas y mettre un pied et que je sois obligé de supporter ce spectacle ? Demanda Gold quelques secondes plus tard.

- Réunion de femmes. Dit-elle en s'éloignant, le laissant à ses observations.

Effectivement, un écho semblait avoir pris place entre ces murs. Des « Oh ! » et des « Qu'il est miiiiiiignon ! » ainsi que des « Regardez-le dans son petit costume ! » résonnaient sans cesse aux oreilles des occupantes de la pièce.

Clochette tenait le petit Prince Neal fermement dans ses bras. Mary elle, jouait avec les petits et pieds et les mains de son fils, incapable de le laisser dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre sans tirer profit de cette liberté pour chatouiller son bébé. Les deux femmes gazouillaient alors que l'enfant leur faisait de grands sourires à chaque chatouille de son mère.

Emma, assise sur un des tabourets du comptoir malaxait avec ferveur la purée de pommes de terre qui serrait servit avec le reste du repas. La blonde s'appliquait à ne laisser aucun grumeau comme le lui avait demandé Regina. D'après la brune, une bonne purée devait se faire sans appareil, seul la force de deux bras musclés devait suffire à en faire une bouillie crémeuse et aérée. Certes, mais les bras d'Emma commençaient sérieusement à fatigués...

- Ne ralentis pas Emma, tu vas tout gâcher et tu seras obligée de recommencer. Reprocha Regina par-dessus son épaule, un plat rempli de petits poids entre les mains.

- Mais j'ai mal aux bras..., Ronchonna la blonde.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant. Je veux que tout cela soit parfait ! Ajouta Regina.

Emma retroussa ses manches. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette journée, même pour une purée. Elle savait tout l'espoir que la mairesse avait placé dans ce « repas de famille » et ne voulait pas être la cause des ennuis qui secourait cet instant. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Regina déposa le plat de poids verts délicatement sur le buffet. Une fois fait, elle rejoignit Belle qui était en train d'enduire la dinde d'une fine couche de sauce. C'était la troisième et dernière couche de coulis qui était ajouté à la chair tendre de l'animal. La bête retournerait ensuite dans le four pour une dernière fournée de trente minutes avant de pouvoir être dévorée.

- Alors Mesdames ? Comment se conduit cet animal qui anime mon estomac de son odeur ? A-t-elle enfin rendu les armes ? Je voudrais pouvoir me délecter de mon butin...

Robin et David suivit de Gold venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. La publicité semblait avoir marquée la pause nécessaire pour que les deux hommes se rappelle la raison de leur présence ici et celle de leurs femmes réciproques dans la pièce d'à côté. Le voleur contourna le comptoir et vint entourer de ses bras musclés le ventre plat et ferme de Regina. Callant sa tête dans sa nuque, il l'embrassait s'en retenue tandis qu'elle essayait alors de recouvrir son gâteau du plus fin des nappages au chocolat. Elle avait préparé ce dessert à la demande d'Henry et Roland, tous les deux très friands de cette gourmandise.

- Arrête... Tu vois bien que je suis concentrée..., Grogna-t-elle dans une fausse plainte dissimulée par un sourire.

- Ma Reine ne peut pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu m'as montré l'autre nuit quand...

- Quelqu'un a vu Killian ? Coupa brutalement Emma.

- Oui. Il dort sur un des fauteuils du salon. Répondit David alors qu'il prenait délicatement son fils dans ses bras, laissant ainsi Clochette se détendre un peu.

Blanche ne faisait pas attention aux discutions alentours. Elle suivait béatement son fils sans le lâcher des yeux. N'ayant pas pu profiter de l'adorable poupon qu'Emma avait dû être, la Princesse ne cessait d'admirer son fils, convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une des plus belles merveilles du monde. En toute honnêteté Emma elle-même commençait à en être jalouse. Heureusement que David continuait à surprotéger sa petite fille adorée sans ménagement.

- Il dort vraiment ? Continua Emma surprise par la réponse de son père.

- Oui. Profondément même. Assura Robin, toujours caché derrière Regina.

- La bière en grande quantité ne semble pas être le meilleur des alcools pour lui. Vous deviez peut-être aller voir, Mademoiselle Swan. Ajouta sincèrement Gold à l'intention d'Emma.

C'est élan d'attention lu valu un baiser de sa femme. Belle était touchée des efforts qu'il faisait pour faire de cette journée une journée tranquille et agréable. Elle lui avait fait promettre de n'utiliser aucune magie et de laisser chacun des invités à ces petites affaires, sans faire de reproches ni de menaces ou de contrats à personne. Il avait accepté immédiatement. Pas pour lui, pour elle. Rien n'était trop beau pour sa Belle.

- Rappelez-moi qui a eu cette idée, déjà ? Demanda Emma en se levant.

- De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogea Clochette.

- Qui a eu cette idée de Thanksgiving ? Que je le remercie comme il se doit...

- Ton fils. Répondit sèchement Regina.

- Moi, il me semble que c'est toi, David. Dit tout à coup Mary à David, elle avait tout simplement rejoint la conversation ou ne l'avait quitté, impossible de savoir.

- Moi ? David n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où sa femme voulait en venir.

- Oui. Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire que si nous faisions ce repas ensemble, ça voudrait certainement « craindre ».

Tous les regards se levèrent vers elle. Emma, Clochette et Belle se retenaient de rire tandis que Robin tenait fermement Regina de peur qu'elle saute au cou de sa belle-fille. Elle n'en fit rien mais ne put empêcher la remarque qui accompagnait sa rancune à ce moment-là :

- Même avec lui tu n'es pas capable de tenir ta langue ?

Personne n'osa rien ajouter. Un long silence presque gênant s'installa et en quelques secondes un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Emma et de Robin qui avait de toute évidence l'esprit assez mal tourné en ce moment pour trouver un double sens à cette phrase. Les deux blonds s'éclaffèrent tout à coup ce qui leur valu un regard assassin de Regina.

- Vous êtes pire que des enfants ! Pesta la brune.

- Oh ! Ca c'est pas juste, nous, on rien dit ! Renchérit la blonde.

- Qu'avais-tu en tête exactement... ? Chuchota Robin au creux de l'oreille de sa belle qu'il tenait toujours entre ses bras.

Une fois le calme revenu, Mary et David reprirent doucement la parole, cette fois-ci en faisant attention à ne pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas de souvenir de cette conversation mais je peux à présent dire que tout ceci se passe bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Tout ça bien sûr, grâce aux efforts de la maitresse de maison. Dit-il en souriant sincèrement à Regina.

- Tu as aura du gâteau même sans compliments, tu sais ? Répondit la brune.

Les rires repartirent de plus belle.

Emma, qui attendait appuyé contre le comptoir la fin de cette discussion, prit enfin le chemin du salon. Killian avait voulu qu'ils prennent ensemble quelques verres au Granny's avant de venir rejoindre les autres chez Regina, plus tôt dans la matinée. Emma avait acceptée bien qu'elle n'avait bu qu'un verre puisqu'elle devait ensuite prendre la route jusqu'à la maison de la brune.

Emma savait à présent que cette idée n'avait pas été la meilleure que son beau et téméraire pirate ait pu avoir. Le rhum, le vin et la bière ne faisait pas bon ménage dans ses veines et lui avait donné du travail avant qu'elle n'arrive à le faire monter dans sa petite voiture jaune. Effectivement, tout l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité à ce moment-là lui donnait une assurance incroyable certes, mais surtout les mains très baladeuses et entreprenantes, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Emma avait donc dû le repousser plusieurs fois en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme et sa patience habituelle.

A présent, il dormait comme un loir sur le fauteuil de Regina et la vision qu'il offrait était bien pire que ce qu'Emma avait pu s'imaginer. Le filet de salive qui s'échappait de sa bouche, ainsi que ses ronflements, avaient fini d'achevé les nerfs de la belle blonde. Elle rendait les armes. Après tout, elle avait choisi un pirate, à quoi s'attendre de mieux ? En y repensant, même cela n'enlevait pas son charme au célèbre Capitaine qui cuvait devant elle.

- Killian ?

Emma retira la bière à moitié pleine que tenait toujours le pirate dans sa main, la bouteille pendait dangereusement vers le tapis de Regina et Emma ne souhaitait pas énervée la ménagère qui sommeillait en la Méchante Reine, convaincue que celle-ci pouvait être toute aussi dangereuse et cruelle que la Reine elle-même, lorsque l'on s'attaque à son tapis à sept cent dollars.

La blonde se pencha sur le pirate endormi jusqu'à atteindre son oreille. D'un coup d'œil et sans bouger, elle vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivie et qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la pièce. Sensuellement et d'une voix rauque elle lui chuchota :

- Killian... ? Capitaine... ? Racontez-moi encore comment vous avez eu ce crochet... Capitaine... ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Son sommeil était clairement plus profond que ce qu'Emma avait pu croire. Vexée, la blonde se releva et, les mains sur les hanches, elle tira un coup de pied dans le tibia du pirate ivre en hurlant :

- Tout le monde sur le pont bande de chiens galeux ou vous allez tâter de mon gouvernail dans vos tronches d'ours des mers !

Le saut que fit Killian en entendant Emma lui hurler dans les oreilles atteignit facilement un mètre de haut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait soudain très mal à la jambe droite et sa belle sirène blonde lui souriait vicieusement, très fière de son petit effet.

- Swan ? Que... Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- J'ai essayé la manière douce mais tu n'avais pas l'air de réagir. Je suis vexée. Dit-elle en exagérant sa moue boudeuse et lui tournant le dos.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre la réaction d'Emma.

- Laisse tomber. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où les autres étaient restés, le laissant seul et encore ivre sur son fauteuil.

- Cette femme sera ma perte..., Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Emma eut à peine le temps de poser un pied en cuisine que Robin et David la harcelèrent de questions.

- Qui gagne ? Ca a repris ? Dirent-ils précipitamment.

- Euh... Je sais pas. Je crois que c'est les Black Bears. Y'a eu touchdown je crois. J'ai pas fait attention.

En l'entendant, la réaction des deux hommes fut immédiate. David lança sa tête en arrière comme désespéré, tandis que Robin avait soudainement agrippé Regina de ses grandes mains pour la faire tourner dans ses bras et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir il l'embrassa fougueusement devant l'assistance de plus en plus choquée de la simplicité et de la familiarité du couple. Regina elle, les mains en l'air et pétrifié tenait sa manille et sa spatule fermement. D'abord surprise, elle oublia bien vite les invités qui l'entouraient et répondit au baiser de son amant avec tout autant de fougue et de passion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme la lâcha précipitant et couru jusqu'au salon. Toujours choquée elle ne bougea pas. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Eh ben... C'est l'amour fou. Taquina Emma en reprenant sa place et la préparation de la purée qu'elle avait abandonnée quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ton ivrogne de pirate ? Répondit sèchement Regina.

- Eh ! Regina calme toi, je ne fais que plaisanter. Je suis bien contente pour vous deux, si vous êtes heureux. Dit Emma.

- Je sais. Désolée. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de toute cette... Audace. S'excusa la Reine un peu gênée.

- Ne t'excuse pas d'être amoureuse. Dit Belle et venant poser sa main sur l'épaule de la mairesse.

Une voix venant du salon brisa ce beau moment de complicité :

- Haha ! Hey, mon pote ? Tu me dois cinquante de vos fameux billets verts !

- Je savais que ce n'était pas un jour à pari... C'était gagné d'avance pour l'autre équipe. Lâcha David d'un air désespéré.

- Il aurait tout de même gagné. Dit Regina sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux.

- Comment ça ? Demanda David.

- C'est un voleur. Dit simplement Regina.

Tous rirent fort. Même Gold esquissa un léger sourire. Toute cette bonne humeur était belle à voir. Touchante même.

Quelques instants plus tard, Regina reprit contenance et dressa la liste des choses à faire tout en donnant à chacun la tâche qu'il devait accomplir.

Belle et Clochette, pourriez-vous mettre la table ? Emma, arrête donc de maltraiter cette purée de pomme de terre et sort les entrées du réfrigérateur. Blanche, pourrais-tu aller chercher mon cher et tendre ainsi que ton adorable gendre si tu y parviens ? David, tu pourrais peut-être aller installer le jeune Prince à la table, j'y ai laissé la chaise que j'utilisais lorsqu'Henry était jeune.

Chacun parti gaiement accomplir sa mission à part Gold qui ne se vit rien attribué et resta de marbre au milieu de la pièce.

- Et moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu es sérieux ? Dit Regina en levant un sourcil.

- As-tu peur pour tes plats au point de ne pas me les confier ?

- Bien. Tu peux aller servir à boire. Le bar est là-bas.

L'antiquaire n'ajouta rien et parti en direction de la salle à manger. Quelques secondes plus tard, Robin revint vers Regina. S'accoudant à sa droite, sur le comptoir, tandis qu'elle terminait d'étaler le glaçage sur son gâteau.

- Tu voulais me voir mon amour ? Demanda-t-il naturellement, le surnom qu'il venait de lui attribuer avait failli donner une crise cardiaque à la Reine mais elle n'en montra rien et continua comme si de rien n'étais :

- Oui. Pourrais-tu aller chercher Henry et Roland ? Ils sont à l'étage dans la chambre d'Hen-Ah non, hein ! Robin ! Non ! Tu exagères !

Insolent et curieux. Le voleur venait de plonger un doigt dans le gâteau au chocolat, arrachant par la même occasion une bonne partie du glaçage qui se retrouvait à présent sur le bout de son doigt. Il en prit un peu entre ses lèvres et commença à gouter du bout de la langue avant de s'exclamer :

- Hey ! Mais c'est délicieux ! Son air surpris énerva d'autant plus Regina.

La jeune femme essayait à présent de rattraper les dégâts qu'il avait commis. Elle tentait de reconstituer la partie du gâteau qu'il venait de massacrer de son gros doigt tout en rebouchant le trou grâce au peu de glaçage qu'il lui restait. Conscient qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, il se senti mal à l'aise immédiatement et une envie profonde de se faire pardonner le submergea. Sans vraiment chercher de solution, il prit la brune par la taille et tout en lui souriant, il vint déposer le peu de gâteau qu'il restait sur son doigt sur le bout du nez de celle qu'il aimait.

Les yeux de Regina l'auraient tué à cet instant et ses joues rouges montraient clairement la colère qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Robin ne se découragea pas, tendrement il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Regina avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez plein de chocolat, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une miette de la gourmandise sucrée sur le visage de la brune.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Aller... Ne boude pas mon ange. Je suis désolé. Ton gâteau est délicieux.

- Je sais. Répondit-elle fièrement. Et je ne boude pas.

- Tu es sûre ? Continua-t-il toujours en lui souriant.

- Oui. Tu devras simplement me payer cet affront d'une manière ou d'une autre..., Elle appuya sur les derniers mots et un gigantesque sourire coquin s'afficha sur son visage.

- Si telle est votre volonté votre Altesse. Il lui fit une brève révérence avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Hmhm.

La présence de Killian dans la pièce ne fut qu'à peine noté par le voleur mais la Reine mit immédiatement fin à leur baiser en voyant le pirate s'avancer vers eux. Il s'assit à demi sur un des tabourets du comptoir et regarda Regina.

- Swan m'a dit que vous aviez un remède pour mon mal.

Regina lança un regard à Robin qui comprit immédiatement le message. Il déposa un léger et rapide bisou sur sa joue et se dirigea vers les escaliers afin d'aller chercher les garçons qui jouaient toujours à l'étage. Regina elle, se tourna vers Killian et s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine, plantant son regard dans celui du pirate.

- Le « mal » dont vous souffrez cher ami est ce qu'on appelle plus communément dans ce monde « une gueule de bois ». Et j'aime autant vous dire qu'un tel mal à midi vingt, n'est pas le meilleur moyen de vivre vieux. Aussi, le « remède » dont votre petite copine parle, c'est de « l'aspirine ».

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale. J'ai besoin d'un remède. De plus, ce maudit alcool n'est pas une boisson que je donnerai à mes hommes. Elle plonge l'homme le plus honorable dans les méandres des mers et parmi les sirènes qui leurs murmurent des...

- Oui. Oui. Les métaphores maritimes, plus tard. Tenez, voilà un verre d'eau et la boite d'aspirine.

Elle déposa le verre et la petite boite blanche devant l'homme et, le plat de purée et celui de poids dans chacune de ses mains, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Dire que le pirate était perplexe devant l'objet était un bref euphémisme.

- Maman ?

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Roland m'a montré comment faire un piège à souris, tu veux voir ?

- Euh... Pas tout de suite, Henry. Assieds-toi.

Tous étaient enfin installés autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Voici le plan de table qui avait été soigneusement dressé et étudié par Regina avant de prendre vie dans la grande pièce parfaitement décoré.

Regina, en tant qu'hôte et cuisinière en chef en ce qui concernait ce repas, était placée en bout de table. A sa droite Henry. A la droite de celui-ci Emma. Elle-même assise à côté de Killian. Mary se tenait à la droite du pirate et David se tenait fièrement à l'autre bout de la table. Entre les deux époux royaux avait été installé le petit Prince Neal qui s'était profondément endormi dans son couffin.

A la gauche de la maitresse de maison, Robin. Roland, son fils, était calmement assis à côté de son père et à côté de l'enfant, Clochette papotait lecture avec Belle, elle-même à la gauche de la fée. Enfin, Gold avait été placé à côté de sa femme et donc, à la droite de David.

- Robin ? Dit doucement Regina en se penchant vers l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

- Oui ?

- Ton fils fabrique des pièges à souris avec mon fils.

- Je sais mon amour. C'est formidable non ?

- Certes. Robin ?

- Oui ?

- Ton fils à quatre ans.

- Je sais mon amour.

- Et... Il fabrique des pièges à souris... ?

- Ma foi, oui. Cela pose un problème ?

- Non. Non. Aucun. Robin ?

- Oui ?

- Non rien.

A quoi bon ? Tout ceci était parfait. Surprenant, certes, mais parfait. Regina avait voulu faire ce repas depuis le jour où Henry lui en avait parlé après avoir vu une de ces familles typiquement américaine partager un diner de Thanksgiving dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose qui passait les samedis après-midi sur certaines chaines. En y repensant, Regina avait trouvé l'idée intéressante. Un excellent moyen de mettre fin aux vieilles rancœurs et un départ pour les belles histoires qui se profilaient pour chacun d'eux.

L'arrivée du petit Neal comblaient les Charmants, le pirate et Emma vivaient leur histoire, en se tirant dans les pattes comme ils l'avaient toujours faits mais, cela avait l'air de fonctionner donc... Pourquoi pas. Belle et Gold semblaient eux aussi, vivre leur histoire en toute sérénité et le mariage avait l'air de réussir particulièrement au vieux mage. Henry et Roland s'entendaient parfaitement. Henry avait totalement adopté son possible-futur-demi-frère. Mieux encore, Henry adorait Robin et c'était ce qui comblait le plus Regina. Le jeune garçon n'avait passé que quelques instants auprès du voleur mais déjà, ces deux-là avaient eu de bons moments très complices ensembles. Henry avait même insisté pour apprendre les règles du football au voleur. Idée que Regina avait tout d'abord trouvée bonne mais elle s'en était vite mordu les doigts. En quelques heures le matin-même, David avait repris ses habitudes de David-Nolan-célibataire-fan-de-foot et les deux hommes s'étaient tout à coup trouvé de nombreux points communs.

Au milieu de la table trônait une magnifique dinde. L'animal posé dans un plateau d'argent garni, semblait sortir tout droit d'un magazine de cuisine contemporaine appartenant à la parfaite ménagère. Regina en était fière. La bête avait passé près de quatre heures au four et son odeur alléchante avait titillée les papilles de tous les invitées toute la matinée.

- Papa ? Dit le petit Roland à l'attention de son père à côté de lui.

- Oui ? Répondit immédiatement l'homme.

- Ou qu'il est le gros dindon que tu as tué hier avec tonton Petit Jean ?

- Haha ! Juste ici, regarde ! Il pointait du doigt le plat et la dinde.

- C'est ce gros poulet ?

Toute l'assistance se mit à rire devant l'adorable bouille du petit garçon qui regardait le plat comme s'il s'agissait d'un gigantesque dragon mort. Les yeux écarquillés et tout à coup plein de fierté devant l'exploit qu'avait accompli son père la vieille en chassant l'animal près du camp de ses compagnons.

- Tu as pris ce que Regina t'as donné ? Demanda doucement Emma à Killian.

- Bien sûr que... Non. Ca va aller. Répondit-il.

- Pffff... Je devrais te ramener. Lâcha-t-elle prête à se lever et attraper ses affaires pour le ramener au Granny's.

- Non ! Dit-il en venant mettre sa main sur celle d'Emma pour l'arrêter. Reste. C'est toi mon remède. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

- Tu es impossible. Dit-elle doucement dans une adorable moue.

Sans prévenir il s'approcha et vint déposa un léger baiser à demi sur sa lèvre supérieur et sa joue. David, en bout de table, fulminait sans rien perdre de la scène. Cependant, il ne dit rien en voyant le regard suppliant que lui lança Emma. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes et lorsque les discutions s'arrêtèrent qu'il en profita pour laisser trainer une de ces insinuations parentales dont lui seule et Blanche avaient le secret. Juste après que Regina est fièrement exposer le courage de Robin pour avoir tué leur repas.

- ... Et c'est ainsi qu'il est revenu avec cette énorme bête morte et déplumée hier après-midi ! Fini Regina le sourire aux lèvres.

- Exactement le sort qui t'attends si tu ne lâches pas la cuisse de ma fille tout de suite, camarade..., Ajouta David en lançant un regard assassin à Killian.

- David ! Crièrent Mary et Emma en même temps.

Les autres convives éclatèrent de rire. La situation qu'ils vivaient à cet instant était bien trop cocasse et surréaliste pour ne pas en rire. Robin attrapa un large couteau et commença à tailler énergiquement la chair de l'animal trônant toujours au milieu de la table. Le fumet et les senteurs qui s'en dégageaient faisaient crier tous les estomacs.

- A quoi est ta fameuse sauce maison ? Demanda subitement Blanche.

- A ton avis ? Répondit la mairesse. Aux pommes.

Un silence pesant s'installant immédiatement. Plus personne n'osait rien ajouter à cela. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Regina et sans laisser le temps à personne de réagir elle continua :

- Ne soyez pas idiots ! Ce ne sont que des pommes de mon pommier, de simples pommes. Pensez-vous que j'en mangerais si elles étaient empoisonnées ?

- Je suis sûr que ça va être délicieux. Dit Robin

- Moi aussi ! Dit Henry.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Lança le petit Roland.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle et alors que Robin et Belle remplissaient les assiettes de chacun des invités, Henry sursauta et prit tout à coup la parole comme dans l'urgence :

- Mince ! J'ai oublié ! Arrêtez tout !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe gamin ? Demanda Emma.

- On a oublié de dire nos remerciements ! Répondit-il.

- Quoi ? Dit Clochette un peu perdue.

- Oui. Il faut dire pourquoi on est heureux et ce que l'on veut fêter chacun notre tour. Dire ce que nous remercions avant de manger.

- Le gamin a raison. Confirma Emma.

- Tu as déjà fait ça ? Demanda Mary à sa fille.

- Non. Mais je sais que sais qu'il a raison, je l'ai fait une fois dans l'une de mes familles d'accueil.

- Je commence ! Coupa Henry. Je suis heureux parce que ma famille est réunie aujourd'hui, que mes deux mamans sont heureuses et que j'ai un nouveau petit frère !

- C'était parfait, mon chéri. Dit Regina en caressant la joue de son fils.

- A toi maman ! Répondit Henry.

- Oh... Je ne sais pas si...

- Aller maman..., Marmonna Henry déjà déçu.

- Bien, bien. Je suis heureuse... Parce que... (Elle plante son regard dans celui de Robin comme pour se donner la force de trouver les mots) Je me sens aimée et... J'aime en retour. Ma famille est là et tout va bien, je vais bien et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai plus mal, je ne ressens plus toute la peine qui me rongeait jusque-là. Voilà pourquoi je suis si heureuse.

Autant dire qu'après ce discours, Blanche et Clochette avaient eu le temps de verser leur petite larme, Roland de dévorer son morceau de dinde, Killian de se rendormir et Gold de noter mentalement toutes les occasions où il pourrait ressortir ces informations ô combien précieuses à la Reine lors de prochains conflits.

Les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux, Regina ne quittait pas les yeux bleus de Robin. Comprenant que c'était son tour, le voleur prit la parole sans détour :

- Je suis heureux car la femme dont je suis fou amoureux m'aime. Que mon fils va bien et que malgré toutes les situations que j'ai traversées, je peux encore vivre des instants de bonheur comme celui-ci.

Ce discours-ci termina par un, un peu trop long baiser particulièrement langoureux des deux amants. Ils avaient vite oubliés la présence des autres. C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre au jeu.

Vint ensuite le tour de Clochette qui remercia chaleureusement chacun de ses amis pour l'avoir si bien accueilli à Storybrooke et lui avoir laissé la chance de redevenir la fée qu'elle avait été. Elle remercia aussi Regina qui était finalement devenue son amie et dont elle était heureuse de pouvoir constater le bonheur.

Belle remercia Regina et Robin pour leur invitation puis fit l'éloge de son bonheur auprès de son époux, ce qui ne surprit personne. Gold passa son tour, étonnement... David et Mary remercièrent la terre entière et tous les mondes confondus pour le bonheur qu'ils partageaient depuis tant d'années, se promettant une nouvelle fois de se retrouver l'un l'autre peu importe les circonstances. Ils étalèrent le plaisir qu'était d'avoir une fille et un fils tel qu'Emma et Neal et terminèrent leur exposé par u magnifique et tendre baiser résultant de l'amour pur et véritable qu'il se portait l'un à l'autre.

Emma voulu réveiller Killian mais... Un coup du revers de la main sur le torse du pirate ne semblait pas être suffisant pour le faire sortir de son état comateux. La blonde se promit de ne jamais le laisser boire autant ainsi, pas une seconde fois.

Le Capitaine étant actuellement indisposé, la blonde le savait, c'était à son tour de prendre la parole. Tout à coup timide et rougissante, elle se leva et prit son verre en main. Tout d'abord le nez et les yeux baissés, elle finit par fixé un par un les convives de ce repas de Thanksgiving pour finir par croiser le regard plein de fierté d'Henry.

- Sans toi gamin, aucun de nous ne saurions réunis autour de cette table aujourd'hui. C'est à toi que je dois ma famille et bien plus, et tout le reste en fait... Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais le droit d'avoir ma propre famille, que je méritais ce que tout le monde m'avait refusé jusqu'au jour où tu es venu me chercher à Boston. Je n'y ai peut-être pas cru au départ mais... Maintenant je comprends, je comprends pourquoi tout ceci comptait autant pour toi et... Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez, gamin. D'avoir cru en moi, de m'y avoir fait croire. Alors je suis heureuse, parce que je ne suis plus ce que j'ai été, je ne suis plus une orpheline perdue. Je suis une fille, une mère, une femme forte qui tue des dragons à l'occasion et le mieux, c'est que j'adore ça ! Merci et joyeux Thanksgiving à tous !

Les verres se levèrent vers le ciel et tous remercièrent secrètement le garçon qui avait eu le courage d'y croire et de rendre tout ceci possible. Finalement, peut-être qu'il suffit d'y croire pour voir...

**Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
